Carly Klapp
|cause_of_death: = Ballistic trauma; shot in the head by Sebastian Chen|affiliation = *AIC *Central Intelligence Agency|occupation = *Former CIA case officer *Senator's aide (undercover work)|gender: = Female|hair_color: = Strawberry Blonde|eye_color: = Blue|first_appearance: = CLEOPATRA|latest_appearance: = FALLENORACLE|latest_mention: = KUMONK|portrayed_by: = Paige Patterson|allies = *Elaine Todd † *Leigh Davis †|enemies: = *Harry Doyle *Sebastian Chen *Alex Parrish *Ryan Booth *Raina Amin *Jason Bowling †|romances: = *Sebastian Chen (husband)}} Carly Klapp was a character who was introduced in season two. She was portrayed by Paige Patterson. Character Biography During his time at the Farm, Sebastian Chen met with Carly and fell in love with her. She was also revealed to be a former CIA operative. However, a year later, she was revealed to be a disguised member of the AIC, a rogue faction that was initially planning to sabotage the G-20 Summit. However, the summit was sabotaged by the Citizens Liberation Front, who tried to identify the AIC members at the summit. Prior to the escape of several hostages near the end of the crisis zone, she killed Tony Gomez, a member of the Citizens Liberation Front and revealed herself as an AIC agent. Holding Harry Doyle at gunpoint, she demanded Alex Parrish to bring over Will Olsen in exchange for Harry's safety. It was also revealed that she used her marriage as a cover with the AIC to gain intelligence of the CIA recruits at the The Farm. However, an accidental gunfire from Sebastian resulted in her death. Trivia * She was a CIA operative. ** Her cover work on CIA missions was in the role of a senator's aid. * In CLEOPATRA, she slept with Sebastian Chen which led to them starting a romantic relationship that eventually led to their marriage. ** In the same episode, it was revealed that Carly was a senator's aide as part of a cover. * In FALLENORACLE, it was revealed that she is a member of the AIC. **It is assumed that she was a former member of a CIA black ops division led by a CIA operative named Lydia Hall, until rogue agents within the group formed a rogue intelligence faction. It is likely that during the formation of the black ops division, sometime during the events related to the Grand Central bombing, Carly was indoctrinated by the rogue members within the division and was therefore, one of the notable operatives who formed the AIC. *** As part of an AIC mission, she was instructed to conduct an undercover investigation at the Farm, the CIA’s training facility, in order to gain intelligence on key members of the CIA training group at the Farm in 2017. During her mission, she eventually fell in love with and married one of the trainees, Sebastian Chen. The following members that were of interest in Carly's undercover mission include Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, León Velez, Dayana Mampasi and Harry Doyle. ** Carly mentioned that the AIC planned on creating a hostage crisis. She highlighted that the rogue agents from the group wanted to kill people if necessary, quoting that the AIC's goal was to ultimately, promote a utilitarian view of committing to the greater good, by eliminating dissidents that seek to thwart their primary mission and ideology. ** In the same episode, it was shown that Sebastian killed her through a gunshot to the head in order to save Harry Doyle from the same fate at her hands. He was also injured by Carly in the process but eventually recovered. * In KUMONK, it was revealed that Sebastian conducted an investigation on the people who instigated the hostage crisis as well as the people whom Carly worked for. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CIA Agents Category:Villains Category:AIC Associates Category:Terrorists Category:Perpetrators Behind the Hostage Crisis